


Strangers

by GiffGaff (Sardon)



Series: Inspector Lewis , through my eyes. [2]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Cats, Gen, Mentions of Robert Lewis, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardon/pseuds/GiffGaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily and Monty meet as strangers, however this changes when their differences are forgotten and replaced with something more important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asparagusmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/gifts).



> I noticed that A while back a gift was made for Sardon which noted that you were curious to see what Monty and Emily would make of each other. So I have played around with them and this is what I have come up with so I hope you enjoy it :).
> 
> Also thank you RickardoTheAvacardo for letting me post this! :D

It was exactly four days ago when Emily’s world had been temporally turned upside down by a new arrival.

It had all started off with Emily being out in the garden, watching birds with beady eyes under a bush just waiting for their unlucky escape.

Emily was interrupted when she heard a jangle of keys and the front door unlock as James walked through the short corridor and into the living room.

Emily instantly got up from where she was hiding, rushed out of the bush along with forcefully knocking over all of the neighbors pot plants like bowling pins. Emily knew that she would complain but Emily was about to have a more major problem.

Carefully making an entrance Emily was side tracked when she saw James’s facial expression along with a cage that was in James’s left hand.

 _Oh no, he hasn’t decided that he’s had enough of me and wants to get rid of me._ Was Emily’s original thought as soon as she made eye contact with the cage.

However the surprise was more shocking than Emily thought as James silently opened up the cage to find a four legged creature crawl out and let out a horrendous meow. Its fur was a brown colour with narrow black stripy markings to form a tabby pattern, its eyes were pale green and to Emily this creature smelt revolting.

“This is Monty” James said as if he was expecting Emily to immediately accept the new cat in the house that had always just consisted of herself and James. _Surely James must be smarter than that_ , Emily thought to herself.

“I had to pick him up at very short notice, Lynn’s husband has developed an allergy to cats so I had to take him” James continued which didn’t impress Emily.

Emily was glaring at James then Monty as if she was thinking,  _well that’s no excuse for bringing a disgusting creature into my territory and expecting me to put up with this without holding a grudge._

Emily then turned her almost death glare on to Monty as if he was some kind of life threatening disease.

Emily then walked off in the opposite direction to where Monty was. _Hopefully this thing will be gone by morning,_ was Emily’s final thought before she went back outside to get on with what was left of her evening.

However Monty showed no signs of going anywhere as the following two days seemed to be a war zone at Hathaway’s house. There were constant sounds of hissing, scratching, angry meows and running about. Emily had spent the past two mornings fighting with Monty, whether it was to race downstairs to get her breakfast first or to jump onto James’s lap before Monty noticed so that she could have James all to herself.

But her last plan hadn’t worked out as well as she had hoped. It had involved jumping up onto the living room table where James was sorting out paper work, causing all the papers to go flying then floating gracefully down to the floor while an irritated James moaned at Emily for making the mess, along with bending down and grumbling as he picked up each piece of paper.

Emily could recall Monty standing there as if he was a scarecrow, laughing at Emily’s misfortune.

To have made matters worse for Emily, Monty had soon got himself involved in the situation and prodded at the papers as if he was trying to help James tidy away the mess that Emily had caused, leaving Emily holding up a single paw in such a way that anyone would think that Monty and James were holding a rubber and rubbing out Emily’s existence.

That very evening Emily had resorted to keeping herself to herself as Monty had been quick to steal Emily’s spot on James’s bed, which meant that Emily had forced herself to move to the brown leather chair in the Living room as her new sleeping spot until Monty had gone for good.

Emily had her face pressed against the center of the brown leather chair, her facial features slightly scrunched up as if she was about to cry.

Although the following day was just as chaotic as the previous two days, both cats could sense tension building up in James. Emily seemed to be the first of the two cats to notice this tension as at breakfast time James had almost angrily told the cats to be quiet while he was fishing out the different types of food for each cat.

The way he nearly slammed the cat bowls down making a tiny piece of food from each bowl fall on to the floor. While Monty happily gobbled up his portion of food along with a quarter of Emily’s, Emily herself was too busy wondering what could be going on with James to care about what Monty was doing.

Later that day the tension that was slightly coming from James had increased dramatically. As soon as Emily and Monty heard his footsteps the noisy and catastrophic atmosphere had made its appearance to James as his eyes darted around the room, picking up every single detail of the piles of mess that the previous cat fight had caused.

All James did was swear under his breath before stomping up the stairs and slamming the door. Emily looked at Monty as if she was saying _this is all your fault!_ While Monty looked stunned as if he was clueless of what had just happened.

That very evening Monty had once again beaten Emily to the spot next to James on his bed but for once Emily was beyond caring.

 _I might as well admit that I have lost this battle_ Was Emily’s only thought to herself before drifting off to sleep.

However Emily was woken up at half past two in the morning by something poking at her back leg which she soon found out that it was Monty.

 _What do you want !_ Was the message that Emily’s facial expression gave off towards Monty.

Monty meowed as if he was trying to say, **_James keeps fidgeting and mumbling, I don’t know what’s going on with him._**

Emily looked as if she was rolling her eyes, _come on scaredy cat I’ll prove to you that James is fine._

Monty followed Emily upstairs and stood a few footsteps away to let Emily open the door by scratching lightly at the door to check to see if it was safe for Monty to enter .

Emily looked behind her then at Monty as if she was signalling him to stay behind her.

Monty entered the room trailing behind Emily in complete silence, amazed at her skillful she was especially when handling how and when to jump on to James’s bed.

When Emily let out a tiny meow that could have been signalling Monty to jump on the bed, Monty cautiously followed Emily’s footsteps and was drawn to a halt when Emily’s tail swished.

Emily just watched James as he continued to fidget along with mumbling words that Emily couldn’t understand.

Before Monty could even think of wanting to drop out of the investigation, Emily spun her head towards Monty as if she was saying _you go to the left and I’ll go to the right._ Monty then realised that he didn’t have a choice and with that he did as he was instructed.

Once both cats were gently making their way to their own side of James, they were massively shaken when James unexpectedly sprung himself into an upright position along with heavy breathing, which then caused Monty to run off downstairs.

After things had calmed down Emily leaped back onto the bed and sat on James’s chest as if she was waiting for an explanation.

James yawned and sighed before speaking.

“Oh, you must have been worried if both of you are here” James began which got the two cats to look at each other in an odd way.

Emily meowed to show that she was only interested in what was bothering James.

“Oh alright I had a nightmare”, James coughed in embarrassment before continuing to talk. “ I know it’s silly but I had this instinct that Robbie wasn’t going to come back, I don’t know why but I just have this gut feeling that he won’t return”.

Monty then made a sudden appearance, he came all the way up to James and rubbed his face against his as if to try and make James feel better. Emily watched along with her mouth nearly going into a wide position.

“It’s alright Monty it’s just that I have always wanted Robbie to be happy, but now it feels as if Robbie’s happiness has cost my happiness which shouldn’t be the case at all”.

That sentence alone had made Emily feel guilty and realise that she and James were on the same page. _How stupid can I get, I was feeling the same way about Monty as James is about Robbie._ Emily then looked over to where Monty was and gave a small head movement towards him.

Once James had announced that he was going back to sleep Emily rushed off downstairs where Monty had gone to try to find him. Emily found Monty and gave him a meow along with jumping on the brown leather chair softly.

Emily then curled up next to Monty and put her paw on his body while letting out a trill noise as if to apologise for her actions.

Monty gave a little meow in response to say that she was forgiven.

The remainder of the night was spent by Emily giving Monty a clean by licking his fur while Monty was sat there purring.

Before Emily went to sleep herself her final thought of that moment was _Good things happen when you meet strangers._


End file.
